


Ohana

by kaimchana



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: EXO being a family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 16:45:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaimchana/pseuds/kaimchana
Summary: Every member was worried about their maknae when the news about Lu Han's relationship came out.





	Ohana

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be an angsty fic about Sehun's reaction about the news. But I have change. I decided not to do angst anymore. So here's EXO being the cute family/brothers that they are.

_ Shaking hands, heaving shoulders and tear-streaked face.  _

 

That’s what you think Sehun would look like while he scrolls through his Weibo timeline, at 12:47am, seeing all the comment on his  _ favorite hyung’s _ recent post of introducing his girlfriend. Sehun still knows little of the language but he can make out all the congratulatory and the heart emojis we’re a giveaway. 

 

_ Nice. I see someone finally had the balls to admit he’s in a relationship.  _ He thinks, a smirk forming on his face.

 

He turns as the door flies open and bright lights flood his room.

 

“Sehun? Sehun, are you okay?” Baekhyun barges in, running towards his bedroom to frame Sehun’s face with his pretty, pretty hands. The older turns his head side to side, brows furrowing as he inspects Sehun’s face. “You don’t look too bad,” Baekhyun mumbles.

 

Sehun chuckles, locking his phone and messing up his hyung’s hair. “I never looked bad.”

 

“Right. Remember when you had green hair?” Baekhyun deadpans, standing. A concerned smile paints Baekhyun’s face as he pats Sehun’s head. “You’ve seen it, didn’t you? Yixing-hyung called me to check on you.” 

 

Sehun nods, taking the hand on his head into his own and putting it on his cheeks again. Baekhyun had always been warm, it was nice cuddling with him during winter and Sehun remembers that time he almost had a fight with Chanyeol because he won’t move from Baekhyun’s bed. 

 

Sehun closes his eyes, smiling up at Baekhyun. “Yeah. But I’m good. Happy for him.”

 

Silence fills the room and Sehun open his eyes to see Baekhyun frowning, an obvious concern on his expression. “Really, hyung! I’m fine,” he says again, convincing the older man.

 

Baekhyun doesn’t budge, only looks at him suspiciously until he sighs. “Fine. Whatever you say. But you know we’re always here for you, right?”

 

“Yup,” he answers, popping the p at the end, smiling as he mutters a “thanks, hyung” and he basks in the warmth of Baekhyun’s body when the boy moves to hug him. He misses being taken care of.

 

“Aaaahhh ~ our maknae is all grown up,” Baekhyun sighs and the statement made Sehun move back from the hug, glaring at Baekhyun with a pout on his face. “I’ve always been a grown up!” 

 

Someone comes through the door the moment Baekhyun pats his head again and they both look up to see Junmyeon, panting, Minseok trailing on his back and if Sehun looks hard enough, he can see Jongin tiptoe-ing. It made Sehun shake his head in resignation. His hyungs should know him better than this.

 

“Oh,” Junmyeon mutters as he takes in what’s in front of him. “You’re okay,” he pants then walks inside the room towards Sehun’s bed. “Did I run all the way from the studio to here for nothing?”

 

“Of course, I’m okay. Seriously, guys?” Sehun rolls his eyes when the two oldest of the group only shrugs before sitting beside him on his bed. An arm comes around his shoulders and he feels being pulled on a sturdy body. 

 

“Are you really okay?” It was Minseok. And Sehun knows better than to lie to the man but he really is okay, aside from the little pain in his heart and the lurking feeling of being betrayed at the back of his mind, he doesn’t mind or he isn’t surprised about the news too much so he nods, grinning. “I’m good, hyung.”

 

Sehun figures that he misses moments like this, when the hyungs are gathered around him to comfort him. Ever since they realized he can be left by himself, he rarely sees his hyung fussing over him too much. “If I know Luhan-hyung getting a girlfriend is the only way for you guys to baby me again, I should’ve ask him to do it sooner,” he jokes but none of the member around him laughs. “What?” he pouts. 

 

“Sehun,” Junmyeon calls out, resignation apparent in his voice. “Sehun, we’re here. You can let it out.”

 

“And you guys would be going all around telling our eris that I cry? No way,” he huffs at Junmyeon and even though he’s joking, no one seems to be in the same mood as him. “Come on, hyungs. I’m good. Really! But if you really feel sad for me maybe you can all treat me to a meal.”

 

The arms around him all pulls away and his three hyungs all walk towards the door. “Nope. Not a chance,” Junmyeon says as he walks backwards, his lips pursed as he shakes his head. “You’re good. Go treat yourself.”

 

Sehun stands up and runs to them before they even get the chance to close the door. He envelops Junmyeon in a backhug, putting all his weight on the man. 

 

“Hyuuuuung!” Sehun whines, shaking his body, making Junmyeon laugh. “Hyung, treat me to bubble tea, please?” 

 

“Get off me, Sehun, you’re heavy!” Junmyeon scolds him but he isn’t doing anything to get Sehun off his back. “Sehun, seriously-”

 

Junmyeon feels Sehun shaking his head and then a face fall on his shoulder and he felt something wet drop down his neck. “Sehun-”

 

Both Baekhyun, Minseok and Jongin turn to look at the leader and their youngest, standing in front of the them with Sehun hanging on Junmyeon’s back, his face tuck in between the man’s neck and shoulder. They see as Sehun’s shoulder starts to shake and Junmyeon feels the arms around his shoulders tightening. All of the member sighs.

 

“J-just a minute,” Sehun mumbles, his voice breaking in between the syllables. Junmyeon hears the hollow laugh that comes out of the younger’s lips, the air hitting his skin. He would be gross out if this were other times because he can feel Sehun’s tears mixed with his snot on his skin, but today, he lets him be.

 

It’s a few minutes of silence between them. Jongdae, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol coming home to them just standing around Sehun’s frame still clinging on Junmyeon. He’s still crying and all their hearts hurt because Sehun’s trying to be quiet. His sniffles and sobs can barely be heard.

 

Chanyeol walks towards the pair, a hand reaching out to mess with Sehun’s hair and it stays there, carding through the strands of his hair to comfort him. 

 

And that’s when Sehun breaks.

 

“I bought you choco bubble tea, hun!” Jongdae shouts, shaking the plastic bag in his arm and getting hit by Kyungsoo in the arm because “Jongdae! I swear to god if that spill, you’re gonna clean it!”

 

They hear a faint chuckle amidst the sobbing and they all share a smile. “That better have extra pearls,” Sehun comments in a husky voice as he unlatches himself from Junmyeon. He was about to wipe his tears with his shirt when Jongin reaches out to wipe it for him with his hands. 

 

“You’re such a crybaby,” Jongin teases, smiling sweetly at him when Sehun swats at his hands. “Come here, bro hug. Chanyeol-hyung.” Jongin spreads his arms and Sehun looks disgustingly at him but goes to hug him anyway. Chanyeol follows after, engulfing the two with his long arms.

 

They all went to settle in the kitchen as Chanyeol and Kyungsoo prepares the bought they have bought. No awkward silence is shared because Jongin keeps on singing girl groups song while he latches himself on Sehun and they all laugh as the youngest member tries to push their dancer away, his hands pushing on Jongin’s head making the male glare and pout at him. 

 

“I’m being a very good best friend to you and all I got is you pushing me away. When will I be appreciated?” Jongin crosses his arms on his chest, huffing before his mouth turns into another pout. “So fucking mean.”

 

Sehun glares at him before slapping his arm. “You’re so fucking dramatic stop it.” And it turns into the youngest members slapping each other until the door opens and the one they miss the most comes in.

 

“Am I late for the family dinner?” Yixing pants as he braces a hand on the wall, smiling sloppily at them.

 

Sehun smile widens at that and he looks at each of the member. 

 

Kyungsoo hitting Chanyeol with a spoon because the latter dipped his fingers on the sauce. 

 

Jongdae leaning on Junmyeon as he shouts a “Welcome home, xing-xing!”, making their leader wince but he throws a grin on their chinese member in greeting.

Baekhyun getting up to hug Yixing muttering a “Hyung, we miss you a lot. Why didn’t you tell me you were coming home?” 

 

Jongin smiling widely, his eyes disappearing.

 

Minseok looking at all of them with fondness apparent on his eyes.

 

And Yixing walking towards him to pat his head. “Missed your favorite ge, Hun?” the man asked.

 

Sehun nods and Yixing pulls him into a hug, his head leaning on the older man’s stomach.

 

“He said he’s sorry.” Sehun nods. “He didn’t do anything wrong. He doesn't have to apologize. We all fall in love, hyung.”

 

Sehun looks up at Yixing and finds the male looking back at him with a proud gaze. “Our maknae is a grown up, huh?”

 

That made Sehun pout and everybody laughs.

 

“Welcome home, hyung.”

 

In the moment where everyone greets Yixing as well, Sehun realizes that with his members on his side, he’ll get through anything.

  
  


_ [And that he really loves getting attention from his hyungs but he won’t never admit it to them. _

 

_ Yes. Even from Jongin.] _


End file.
